Raine Kazanari
Raine Kazanari is a supporting character appears in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. She is the mother of Rinne Chonogami and Leon Souryuu. Raine was the former owner of Soulsaver who is now owned by her daughter. When the day she died, her husband, Aruto Souryuu went missing at that night. The reasons were still unknown. Official Bio She was the beloved mother of Rinne and Leon. Rinne admired her mother as a famous singer and strong b-shot. However due her fragile body, it kept her mother away from playing b-daman at the extent of her heart. Raine cares her children's lives and dreams more than anything else, even if it caused her life. She was presumed as dead by Rinne though the how she died was remained unknown. Leon heard she was died when she was saving Rinne which was half-correct? Etymology : Raine (麗音) : Literally means Beautiful Sound. : Kazanari (風鳴) : Means Crying Wind. Appearance Raine and her daughter shared great resemblances. Raine has long and silky hair that goes down to her thighs and is blonde-to-white ombree. She has white streaked chest-length bangs. She has a pair of cyan colored eyes. She's pale skinned. Her attire consisted a white blouse under a white cloak with frills and a dark blue ribbon. She also wears a dark blue long skirt and black high-heeled boots. Personality Himiko revealed Raine to have a conflicted heart, torn between her determination to complete her mission and her unwillingness to cause others harm. While she will gladly make harsh speeches and fight others, she cannot bring herself to harm normal people. Despite she has a fragile body to be born with, she is adventurous and brave for her dangerous action in mission. Her kind and gentle side only can be seen by the people who are close to her, they described her as "A good mother yet a brave warrior". She became the role model of her daughter, Rinne. When Fine dwelled in her body, her naive and straight-forward attitude able to change Fine's mind of erasing her consciousness as Raine wished that two souls can live together in one body. Thus, making her words are very strong to change people's mind, even lives. History Background Biography Media * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII ** Appeared in : CFVII 02 (Cameo) - TBA ** Mentioned in : tba B-Daman is the "White Savior Dragon of Light" (光の白き救世竜) in the Nine Dragons of Nature. It is a power and rapid-fire hybrid type b-daman but it can performed special moves that specialized in each types. Currently it is owned by her daughter, Rinne Kazanari. It was stated by Himiko that Soulsaver's design changed a lot which made her didn't realized it was Soulsaver, it implies Rinne reconstructed (altered) Soulsaver's original body. Its voice actor is Ryouta Oosaka. Raine gained a new partner called , known as one of the Omniscience dragons in Starry Dragons of Synchronous Universe. Currently is the elder and wisest of all dragons, also the leader of the group as well. Its voice actor is Jun'ichi Suwabe. It has four modes; power mode, rapid-fire mode, control mode, while perfect mode. Special Moves: ' *'EMPRESS†REBELLION'Originated from Maria Cadenzavna Eve's Attacks in Symphogear" : A control special move. *'INFINITE†CRIME : A rapid-fire type special move. *'HORIZON†CANNON' : A power-type special move. *'ELEGANT†LUMIERE'Originated from Maria Cadenzavna Eve's Attacks in Symphogear XDU : A Special move that combination of rapid-fire, power and control. It seen using in Perfect Mode. Artworks Quotes *'"Pierce through evil for the sake of justice! Managarmr!"'／「 正義の為に悪を貫け!　マーナガルム!」　—　Raine is firing Managarmr's special move, "HORIZON†CANNON", "EMPRESS†REBELLION" and "INFINITE†CRIME". *'"Power wells from the serenade of holy light! Managarmr!"'／「聖光のセレナーデ力よ宿れ!Originated from lyrics in Ressō Gungnir, a character song of Maria Cadenzavna Eve in Symphogear　マーナガルム!」　—　Raine is firing Managarmr's special move, "ELEGANT†LUMIERE". Trivia *Raine's birthday is September 23th. *Her Zodiac sign is Libra. *Raine's bloodtype is AB. *Leon inherited her hair color while Rinne inherited her ombree feature but with Aruto's hair color instead. *The names of Managarmr's special moves come from Maria Cadenzavna Eve in Senki Zesshou Symphogear Series. *Raine and her daughter have kanji names while Aruto and her son have their names styled in Katakana.. *When Raine is executing Managarmr's special move, the quotes are originated from the song lyrics in Symphogear seroes as well. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension